Wind Waker
by Riitehh
Summary: A boy discovers his mutant powers but at a terrible time. His prom. 2 Mysterious people come to help him but he doesnt know who they are.
1. Chapter 1 The dance

Her tears were falling. But soon her Joy turned to pain. She screamed and fell to the ground clutching her hand that was once in his. It was now smoking and bubbling. "VANESSEA OH MY GOD!" He looked at his hands that were filled with blue fire. She Screamed at him "MUTANT! MUTANT!!!" He looked her in the eyes "NO! I CAN'T BE! IM NOT A FREAK!!!"   
  
A circle had formed around them. She was screaming on the floor and he was standing there trying to make this fire in his hand go out. Random screams were coming from the crowds "MUTANT!" was the most popular "FREAK!" was the next "OH MY GOD HELP HER!". The Secutraty guards grabed Joseph and threw him out of the school. The wind was blowing odd and a fog had formed around where he was.  
  
A loud noise had started to form as soon as he was out of the building. One of the guards told him in a strange voice to "Go out in the middle of the road and wait for your ride". Joseph was confused because he had a car. "Sir, I have my own car!" "Just do as a I say." Joseph nodded and the guards ran back in.   
  
He heard the sound of ambulance coming down the road. He could see its lights coming down the only road leading to his school. He stood on the medium between the two streets. He then heards a loud noise, like a jet of some sort. He then saw something. A large black jet was flying down near him and landed in front of him. He toppled over to escape it. He then saw it right in front of him. The dock bay door opended and a woman and man both wearing strange outfits 


	2. Chapter 2 The Jet

"Please come with us." the woman said putting her hand out. "NO!" he screamed "IM A FREAK!" The man knelt down next to him "No your not, your better if anything." He wore a funny visor around his eyes. "How would you know?" The man stood up and pressed his visor and a large beam of red light came shooting out of it and flew into the sky to disappear into the atmosphere. "Oh your mutants aren't you…" The man nodded "Cyclops is my name. This is storm." he said.   
  
The woman put her hand out and Joseph refused it. "My mother told me to stay away from people like you!" "Us." The woman said. "You mean us. You're a mutant to." he sat there. "What do you want with me?" Storm grabbed his arm and pulled him up with out force, "Your very special. did you know that?". Joseph nodded "Yes…I'm smart, I'm involved in drama. But I don't think being a mutant would make me special." Cyclops lead him into the ship "Well it does. There are thousands and thousands of mutants. Many with very unique gifts." Strom nodded. "Yes. I'm a weather witch." Joseph looked at her "Your Wicca?!" Storm looked at Cyclops "Wicca?" "It's a religion. A form of witchcraft."   
  
"No no. I'm not Wicca" Joseph nodded "Well I am. Not a lot of people are Wicca…." He pulled his pentacle from underneath his Shirt. Cyclops nodded. "Well we need to get you to the professor." "Who?" Strom strapped him in. "He is the Professor of the school you will be attending." Joseph stood up pushing storm away "Wait…I never agreed to go to a school with mutants." Storm put her hand on his shoulder "I know. We just want to take you there. Its not a long flight. We have already called your parents."   
  
Joseph looked at Cyclops "Wait….What….How….Do my parents already know?" Storm nodded "Well, no they think your going to visit a prep school. But your father did say he saw you control the wind and to be careful of that." Cyclopes said. Joseph laughed "No that's a Wicca thing. I whistle and the wind will blow." Storm put him in his seat, "And cause tornados." "I DID NOT DO THAT!" He felt the jet raise from the ground.  
  
"So where is this school?" storm started to flip switches and nods "Its in Upstate New York" Joseph screamed from the back of the jet AWERE IN TEXAS!@ The jet took off. As the ambulance arrived. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Flight

Joseph looked out the window and saw the fog clear and the ambulance take his date away. He felt terrible. "Why tonight…" Storm turned around "Pardon?" Joseph looked down and pulled out his wallet. He looked at the picture of him and Vanessa. "Why tonight??? WHY DID MY POWERS HAVE TO SHOW UP TONIGHT?!?!" he began to cry. "Please calm down. I don't know why. Maybe you had a lot of hormones moving around last night and it cause your power to show itself." storm put the jet on auto pilot and sat next to Joseph.  
  
"What happened?" she put her hand on his shoulder. "Well we were dancing and I was just so happy, she put her hand on my chest and…I was just so happy." tears were falling from his face. "She looked me in the eyes and I just thought how beautiful they were. And she just screamed…and the fire was in my hand. And it was just burning her side…god…" he tried to hold in his tears. "I keep telling my self not to cry. But how can I not? I mean I will probably never see my girlfriends again. The cops are probably looking for me…I don't know…." Storm gave him a hug "I'm very sorry." and she walked back to the cockpit.  
  
"How much longer till we arrive Cyclops?" storm asked. "About 20 minutes." Joseph looked up "Already???" Storm nodded "Yes this is a very fast jet." "Wow…" Cyclops nodded "Yup, one of the fasts in the country." Joseph bobbed his head "So Cyclops what's your power…your goggles shoot lasers?" Cyclops laughed "No. My eyes shoot the lasers. I have to wear special glasses or these goggles to keep them from shooting off." Joseph nodded. "Oh well…that's always nice…" storm laughed "Your funny" Joseph smiled "You know you're the first person that has told me that in a long time." he sat up. "So we almost there" Cyclops looked behind him "Yes, gosh you sound like a 5 year old" Joseph laughed "Yeah, I guess that happens when you have a younger brother."  
  
The jet started to slow down. "Storm" Cyclops said and Joseph saw storms eyes go white and a fog appeared around them as they landed. "Umm…so its like midnight…where am I going to do." Storm smiled "Well you could stay in the guest room because everyone's asleep. I'm sure the Professor will have you up early. So you should get some sleep." Cyclopes threw him some clothes, "These should be your size." Joseph looked at the small cloths and up at him. "Yeah…I'm sure…I'm a Extra-large." Storm handed him some cloths his size. "Here. I think you will like these." Joseph looked at the shirt that had a pentagram on it and black pajama pants. "Thanks." 


End file.
